The Healing Process
by Joshua Kehoe
Summary: Problems have arisen regarding Finn's health, and it is up to Marceline fix things. But it might take much longer than she is expecting...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllllooooo everybody! I'm happy to tell all of you that I have returned! And I have brought you a new story, just like I promised. You didn't honestly think I could let you down, now did you? But anyway, yes. I've started my new story. This is the first chapter, but it's more of just a teaser. To butter you guys up. So enjoy it, because it may be a few weeks before I upload another! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter One: Agony

"AGGGGHHHH!"

"It's okay Finn, we can get through this."

"FUCCKKK!"

"Finn, just breathe. Try to calm down; you yelling is just making it worse."

"MARCELINE IT HURTS!"

"I know Finn, I know. Just try to focus on me. I'm right here..."

He let out a weak chuckle and struggled to say "Sorry... it fucking hurts though."

"Don't worry Finn. I won't leave your side until the pain goes away." She smiled her most genuine smile for added support.

Finn coughed. "That might take awhile."

"I have all the time in the world."

His chest heaved as he labored to breathe. It sounded wet, as if his lungs were full of liquid. He tried to smirk but to Marceline it looked as if he was grimacing.

"Are you okay Finn?"

His face went blank, and his heaving chest came to a rest. His eyes started glazing over with a white film, and he turned to meet hers.

He managed to weakly breathe out "Marcy, thanks for trying..." before collapsing in her arms.

"Shit... Finn? Finn wake up. Come on hero, you need to wake up! Please..."

Marceline reared back and slapped his face, but he didn't react.

"Glob damn it Finn! Wake the hell up!"

She started slamming her fists into his chest in a feeble attempt to wake him. Finn just lay there serenely, no breath escaping his lips, no gentle inflation of his chest, no heartbeat. Just a dead body with an undead woman weeping over it.

"Why Finn... why would you want this?!" Marceline said. And then the tears began. So many tears. The sobbing was incessant, the wailing ear-splitting. Half of Ooo most likely heard Marceline's lamentation.

It was a morbid scene; Finn lifeless on the floor with blood slowly leaking out of his neck, Marceline leaning over him violently.

Agony is a word which describes immeasurable physical and emotional pain. Pain that permeates your entire being. Pain that cripples you and makes you wish you didn't exist.

Marceline was in agony. Finn, the one person who tried to understand her. The one who stuck by her even when the going got tough. The one... She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her best friend lie dead on the floor.

She bent back down and lifted Finn up, never looking away from his tranquil face. She floated down the stairs with her precious cargo and held him closer. As she started walking into the living room, the tears came back with a vengeance. They flowed down in a torrent, but not a single sound escaped her lips. She just stared at Finn's beautiful face and laid him down on the stiff red couch.

Finally breaking her gaze, Marceline walked over to the kitchen and dragged a chair to sit in front of the couch. And then she sat there. She sat there with tears rushing down her face, and she watched. And for a time, watch and cry was all she did. But then came the memories, and they came fast.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing here Finn?"<p>

He sheepishly lowered his gaze to the ground."Nothinnnngg..."

She smirked at his shyness. "Well then get out of here nerd."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"What do you mean, 'hang out'?"

He looked up to look her in the eyes. "Just... do you want to come over?"

"Maybe. Go home Finn."

* * *

><p>There was no moon to illuminate the night as Marceline flew to the tree house. It was fairly cold outside, so she wore her kitten face sweater and some pants, along with some boots and gloves. As she passed over the quiet land of Ooo, she couldn't resist letting her mind wander.<p>

'I wonder what Finn's planning...'

A bat whizzed by Marceline's face, shocking her and breaking the line of thought for a while.

'Hopefully it's something fun, like pixie strangling or running with wolves. Maybe even a movie night would be cool.'

She smiled, breathing in the sweet midnight air. She had grown to love times like this. All alone, taking in the forests and the plains and the mountains and the valleys that she now called home. It truly was a beautiful place. And the people there were great too.

* * *

><p>"So, what am I doing here Finn?"<p>

He looked extremely anxious, staring down at the floor and stumbling over himself as they walked into the living room.

"So, are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?"

"I... I wahhfjus..."

"What? Come on Finn, don't tell me I flew all the way here for nothing."

"Wielll yuouo touren..."

Starting to get frustrated, she frowned. "Come on Finn, spit it out."

He finally managed to compose himself to construct a sentence that she could somewhat understand.

Looking up, he blurted out "WILLYOUTURNMEINTOAVAMPIREMARCELINE?" then immediately lowered his gaze once again.

Marceline was in shock. No one had ever asked her to turn them. "Wait, what? You want me to turn YOU into a VAMPIRE!?"

Sheepishly, Finn peeked up to see the look of astonishment on Marceline's face.

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"Finn, when did you just randomly get the idea to become a vampire?"

"About three months ago..."

Still dumbfounded, Marceline stood up and laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Finn looked up and she caught his expression. It was not one of sarcasm. Nor was it one of joviality. Finn was dead serious.

"No. I won't do it. You're only like thirteen."

"Marceline, please."

"No... I refuse. You could die Finn. Easily."

"I don't care. I don't have anything to live for. Jake can live without me: he has kids and a family. Everyone I've loved has broken my heart. If I die, I go down in history as a hero. If I live, I get to enjoy an eternity protecting the land of Ooo. And," He looked down again, this time blushing a little, "and I would get to be at your side the whole time."

Marceline somehow grew an even more awestruck look on her face. Nevertheless, she was adamant. 'But... does Finn have a crush on me?'

"Please?"

"I'll think about it. But I need a while. A week at the least."

With that she started flying back home.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Ye... yes..."

She nodded, and lowered her mouth down to his neck. As her teeth sank into his flesh, Finn let out a small groan. Marceline knew that feeding gave the bitten pleasure, and she was happy to be sharing the moment with him. 'Glob, I haven't tasted blood in years...'She shivered in ecstasy as mouthful after mouthful of crimson bliss washed over her tongue. She hungrily lapped it up as it fed into her mouth, making sure not a single drop spilled onto the floor.

Then came the seeding. All of a sudden the rush of blood stopped, and was replaced by a feeling of throwing up. Blood from Marceline's stomach was forced back up into her mouth where her tube-like fangs then piped it back into Finn's veins. He gasped as his pleasure was replaced with pain. For Marceline, it was just as enjoyable going out as it was coming in, but for Finn it was torture. Already, the infected blood was started to change his body.

His skin was getting grayer by the second, and she could see his canines elongating. His pain growing with every pump of his heart, all Finn could do was sit motionless on Marceline's bed. The feeling was so intense that it gripped his body in an inescapable vice. He tried to tell Marceline to stop, to make the pain go away, but his jaw was locked shut. He was helpless in her arms.

Marceline felt his body tense from the moment the seeding began, but she had no intention of stopping. She couldn't risk messing this up: she had to do it right. If she didn't, he could end up dying. And she would never forgive herself if that happened.

After all the blood had left Marceline's body and gone back into Finn's, she removed her lock on his neck. A little bit of it leaked leaked out of the two small holes in his vein, and she licked the dribble up.

"How do you feel Finn...?"

His eyes were glossy, his jaw still tightened. Marceline caressed his face.

"Finn? How do you feel?"

Suddenly, his jaw loosened and he released a slow, high pitched scream, then reared his head back and gaped his mouth to let it out even louder. Marceline grabbed his shoulders and shook him, but he didn't stop.

"Finn?! What's happening!?"

She continued to shake him as he continued to scream louder and louder.

"NO, NO, NO! Finn, this can't happen to you! Not you Finn!"

Then, out of nowhere, he stopped. His head lowered back down to look at Marceline, and his eyes had cleared up, though they were now a vivid dark-purple. And then he laughed.

"I got you good, didn't I?"

Marceline stared at him dumbly, then slapped him in the face as hard as she could.

"You're such a dick Finn! I thought I messed up! That wasn't funny!"

Finn was still laughing, now with a red mark on his face. Marceline turned away and started crying, her body shaking violently.

Instantly he stopped laughing and his expression turned to one of remorse.

"Marceline?"

Finn put his arm around her waist and scooted up to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. He turned to face her and saw that her whole face shone with tears.

"Marcy, I'm sorry..."

She turned to face him, her violet eyes glistening. Staring at him, she reached over and pulled him into a loving embrace. Finn returned the hug, his residual body heat diffusing into Marceline.

"It's okay Finn. I was just so afraid I would lose you... I don't want to lose you Finn. I don't ever want to lose you..."

She pulled him in tighter, relishing how close they were to each-other.

"And I never want to lose you either, Marceline."

She leaned her head upwards to look at his face, not relinquishing him from the embrace. "Just... never do that again, okay? I really thought something went wrong."

Finn looked down to meet her gaze and smiled brightly.

And then the pain began.

* * *

><p>"AGGGGHHHH!"<p>

"It's okay Finn, we can get through this."

* * *

><p>She was sweating when she finally came back to her senses. Finn was still on the couch, still lifeless, still unmoving.<p>

"I'm so sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the new chapter. I'm sorry to say that it is currently the ONLY chapter I have completed, thus breaking my goal of having five done before I post again. But alas, I've been busy with some things that I'd rather not go into detail about. So without further ado, the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: He's Not Gone

Marceline cried for hours.

All she could think about was how Finn's death was all her fault. If she hadn't agreed to turn him, none of this would have happened.

But she did agree. And it did happen.

'And now he's dead...'

And all that she could think to do was mourn and cry.

She just couldn't come to grips with the fact that her Finn was dead. Gone forever. By her hand, nonetheless.

The thought of that ate away at her mind every second.

She didn't want to accept it. She couldn't accept it. She WOULDN'T accept it.

'He's just messing with me again.'

She stopped crying.

'Yeah, that's it. He's such a jokester.'

She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

'Silly Finn.'

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was cold. There was no response.

Marceline stood up and went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside, there were several different types of food, mostly fruits. Apples, strawberries, and tomatoes flooded the cramped space in a fight to be Marceline's favorite. Sitting in the back corner by itself was a large black bottle with no markings.

She took the bottle from the fridge and floated to the cupboard to retrieve two goblets. Then, she returned to her seat in front of Finn.

"Finn, I brought you something."

She winked, setting the glasses down on the floor so that she could open the bottle. The lid came off with a *pop*, and a little bit of fizz drizzled out from the new opening.

Marceline bent down and lifted a glass with one hand, then started pouring a decent amount of the contents into the goblet.

When the large goblet was almost filled to the brim, she set it down and started to fill the second one. She filled it halfway, then set it down as well and stopped the bottle.

She got back up and floated to the fridge, where she returned the bottle to it's solitude.

She returned to her chair and retrieved the full goblet from in front of the couch, raising it up in a toast.

"Finn, this is to you becoming a vampire. I'm proud of you little hero. And I'm sure everyone else would be too. You're the best friend a girl could have, and here's to hoping we'll stay by each other's sides forever."

Marceline lowered the goblet to her mouth and tipped it back steeply, her head leaning back to compensate. The liquid rushed into her mouth, and she swallowed it all down thirstily before letting the empty glass fall from her hand.

The goblet hit the carpeted floor with a thud. She coughed a little, choking as the liquid burned her throat.

When she finally stopped coughing, she looked at Finn and smiled.

"I'm so glad you asked me to turn you into a vampire."

She leaned forward and whispered "Now we can be together forever."

Finn just sat there, dead.

She reached forward and pulled off his hat, setting it aside.

She started curling a piece of his hair with her fingers, smiling even wider as it looped around and around over and over again.

"You're so cuuuuute when you're asleeeep..."

She stood up from her chair, swaying her arms a bit as she tried to maintain her balance.

"You gonna drink your drink cuuuuutie?"

She stared at Finn for a few seconds, and when he didn't answer she nodded her head.

"Alright. More for me I guess."

She leaned down and picked up the half-full goblet. Then, she shakily rose again, the contents of the glass sloshing around and spilling over the edges.

'Bottommmms up...'

She downed the contents in one big gulp, then released the drained goblet from her grasp.

Marceline looked back down at Finn.

"I really wish you wouldn't play dead Finnnnnn..."

She swayed forward, falling heavily onto Finn's lifeless body.

"Oops... Sorry honey."

She lifted her legs onto the couch and shoved herself in between Finn and the cushions. She threw her arm over him in an attempt to wrap it around his waist, but ended up with her arm loosely strung over his body.

She hiccuped.

Marceline's eyes went wide and she lay silently for several seconds.

Then she giggled.

'I'm so drunk right now...'

She tightened her grip on Finn and giggled even more.

"You're so cooold Finn."

"Now you're just like me."

She lay there, snuggling with Finn's lifeless body and giggling, hiccups occasionally permeating her bubbly laughter.

And then she stopped.

'You're just like me...'

Marceline sat up and looked at Finn's face.

She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry..."

A tear rolled down her face as she lifted her body over Finn's and floated over to and up the ladder to her bedroom.

When she reached the top, she sloppily pulled off her clothes and threw them off to the side.

She dropped heavily onto the bed and, not able to control herself anymore, broke into tears. It started off quietly, just a muffled sobbing.

'Finn...'

'Dead...'

Her crying intensified and she grabbed a pillow to smother her face with.

"WHY!?"

"Why him?!"

Her wails cut through the room like razors now, and her gasps for air were heavy and labored.

She pressed the pillow to her face even harder in an attempt to dampen the cracked screeches that were coming from her mouth.

She turned over so that she was face down and buried her face into the pillow. It only served to make her want to cry even harder.

'What the fuck made him want me to turn him into a vampire anyway?'

She tried to stop crying and wipe her face on the pillow, and somewhat succeeded. She lifted her head, quiet sobs and sniffs still escaping occasionally.

Marceline floated upward from the bed and let herself down on the floor beside it. She stumbled over to the opening that led back down to the ground level and started descending.

In nothing but her underwear, she floated over to the fridge. She opened it up and reached in to grab the black bottle in the corner.

She removed the lid and flipped it back, drinking as much as she could before letting it down so that she could take a breath. Then she lifted it again, repeating this process until she was left with an empty bottle in her hand.

She hiccuped, and set the bottle haphazardly in the fridge before closing the door.

She smiled, a warm feeling blossoming in her stomach.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and heaved. Her stomach was empty save the large amount of alcohol she had just consumed, and her body was not happy with it.

She heaved again, but still nothing came out. She moaned as her stomach squeezed itself over and over again to relieve itself of the volatile substance, but to no avail.

And then, everything went dark as she fell backward onto the floor.


End file.
